digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Ultra Digimon
Untitled Also UlForceVeedramon Future Mode. Arguably, Omegamon, since it's evolution is specifically "Jogress" (Join and Progress), not DNA (at least in Japan, where Jogress still exists). Chaosmon too, I think, but that would have to be verified.KrytenKoro 02:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :How is it comformed that those digimons are super ultimate?Imperialdramon PM has about 8-9 evoloution stages(botamon to Imperialdramon PM),Malomytisomon also suprass another stage,zeedmilliniumon is even worse,its evoloution is way above mega(machinedramonmega-milliniummon-moon=milliniummon-zeedmilliniummon).Gulfmon is the best one,(venommytisomon+the 4 dark masters+many deleted digimons to form apocalymon,which evolves into mephistomon,which finally evolve into gulfmon.(approximatly 10 evolutions),while digimons such as ulforceveedramon furture mode is only one stage above mega,while many other digimon are way above the mega level,how is this possible? :All of the Digimon currently listed have, in some manner, been explicitly stated to be Super Ultimate. Chronomon is the subject of Digimon World DS and has been called Super Ultimate there; Arkadimon (Super Ultimate), Daemon Super Ultimate, and UlforceVeedramon Future Mode appeared in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, where they are (again) explicitly stated to be Super Ultimate. Susanoomon is included because there is an English card stating he is Super Ultimate. If there is any proof that those Digimon you listed have been called Super Ultimate in any official media, provide a source and it'll be added. Lanate 14:47, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::Mephistomon is a degeneration, not a digivolution. Apocalymon was dying, so it devolved into a weaker but swifter form to escape. Mephistomon is explicitly said to be an Ultimate in every appearance. :::Apocalymon itself is formed from the remains of dead Digimon—thus, while powerful, it's still made of the weak pieces. :::Millenniummon is again, formed from dying Digimon, so can be considered a normal Mega (especially since it's intended to be Chimeramon's Mega). Moon= and Zeed could possibly be Super-Ultimate's, though. 16:40, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Burst Mode is not in any way stated to be Super-Ultimate its just a Mode Change that comes from the Digivice Burst the only Confirmed Super Ultimate level Digimon are Arkadimon (Super Ultimate), Demon (Super Ultimate), UlforceVeedramon Future Mode, Susanoomon, Armageddemon, Chronomon Holy Mode, Chronomon Destroyer Mode, Lucemon Fallen Mode (Perfect level stated to have power of a Super Ultimate). 6/4/12 :You're wrong about Lucemon, and wrong about Burst Mode. Digimon Masters explicitly sets Burst Mode as the level above Mega. 13:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) In what media does it call Armageddemon a Super Ultimate? -- 17:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Its official profile. 17:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::From wtw: "Actually, Cyber Sleuth also classified Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Omegamon Zwart, Belphemon Rage Mode, and Lucemon Satan Mode as Super Ultimate." Can anyone confirm? 06:17, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I can confirm they're listed as such in the JP Cyber Sleuth guide. Lanate (talk) 05:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Super Ultimate or Ultra? "Super Ultimate" as a localization is based on an obscure D-Tector card. Do we want to rename to the more distinctive "Ultra" based on the more frequent dubbing? 01:20, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :I say change it to Ultra for two reasons: :#As I understand it, our process for defining canon places video games and anime/manga first, second only to the reference book itself, while card games and toys are always supplementary unless there's no other source. :#Super Ultimate as a localization doesn't really work anyway because of what happened with the localization of Ultimate during the early days of the franchise. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::So do you want to start renaming the category if there are no objections? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:09, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm fine with it, but let's get the other editors opinions first. 02:56, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. 03:03, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm fine with it, but for reason 1, not for reason 2. Lanate (talk) 03:16, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Do we also want to rename pages that have "Super Ultimate" in their localized English names, like Arukadhimon (Super Ultimate), as well? Japanese names will still use Super Ultimate since that's the term's original name. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:01, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ehhhhhhhhhh...those aren't us-made parsers, those are in the original material. I'm barely comfortable auto-dubbing for stuff like Omegamon > Omnimon, definitely uncomfortable auto-dubbing stuff that already had an accurate localization. 12:17, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I know you hate auto-dubbing there's little benefit to keeping the term "Super Ultimate" for localized names when we're going to start using "Ultra" as the dub term for the seventh Level. We already do this for the other Levels (see Arukadhimon's other levels) so it would in our best interests to keep the localization on the wiki consistent regardless of your discomfort. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::But it's not like "DarkKnightmon (Duskmon)" where we don't have a localized name. "Super-Ultimate" is an accurate, localized name for the term used in UlforceVeedramon and Daemon. There's no need to further auto-dub it using a term that didn't exist until long after those Digimon were released, when we have an accurate localization already available. 15:11, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You mean accurate name at the time, but by that logic we may as well have kept the Hououmon's name "Phoenixmon" since that's an accurate localized name as well. Except we don't use Phoenixmon because it's not the most current localized name and the wiki uses the most current names/terms, within reason, to maintain dubbing consistency. Otherwise, we may as well be using the original names/terms for both Arkadimon and Demon (Super Ultimate). Chimera-gui (talk) 15:55, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Arkadimon and Demon have never been dubbed as such, and I'm arguing that "within reason" applies here. When those Digimon were introduced, the localized name for their official parser at the time was "Super-Ultimate", per the D-Tector cards. :That being said, do we need to now change "Super-Ultimate" to "Ultra" within translated profiles? 20:28, March 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Except "within reason" doesn't apply here at all cause that's not what that means, it means we have the right to not use names that everyone is against such as MedicalGallant & Creepymon if viable alternatives exist and there is unanimous agreement. That is not what's happening here, you are advocating selective application of the dub term "Ultra" even though the agreement to change to that term was unanimous. And to answer your question, yes. If we are using Ultra for the categories, wouldn't that be an indication that the term's be used across the board like every level before it? Chimera-gui (talk) 22:52, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm arguing for selective translation because two Digimon released when there was a different localization have plot lines that are easier to communicate to readers with that prior localization, as part of their names. As a level, I have no problem with using Ultra across the board. 21:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::So keep "Super Ultimate" in the names but make the Levels (including Categories) Ultra, got it. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:21, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, everything's been moved to the new category, now I just need you to move the talk page and delete the original one. Also, what should we do with this category? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:59, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I forgot that Demon's profile specifically refers to its Ultra form, so even using Ultra just for levels would cause confusion. I rescind my objection to redubbing it "Daemon (Ultra)". 14:22, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::We'll keep the Japanese name "Demon (Super Ultimate)" cause that is correct for the species and rename the two Daemon redirects accordingly. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:19, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :::We should probably apply this to Arukadhimon as well using the same ruling as Daemon: Ultra for English dub and Super Ultimate for original Japanese. Does this sound fair? Chimera-gui (talk) 19:15, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah. 20:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Added the extra Ultra level Digimon from Next Order but I don't know how to make it so that Fighter Mode, Crimson Mode and the Burst Modes show rather than their prior forms. Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :The categories get placed on their redirects. 16:32, April 3, 2017 (UTC)